Un milagro
by Addy Lee
Summary: Este fic está escrito para el reto "pidiendo teselas" dedicado especialmente a ALPHABETTA del foro "Diente de león" -Quizá hubiese pensado lo mismo, Caesar, si no fuera por el bebé- responde Peeta, desesperado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Katniss realmente hubiese estado embarazada en el Vasallaje de los 25? Peeta y Katniss encontrara una nueva razón por la cual luchar ¿lo conseguirán?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los juegos del hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, si fueran míos pueden apostar que Cinna, Finnik y Prim estarían vivos y Gale quizá estaría en una coladera con mutos (No es nada personal 0:D)

Este fic está escrito para el reto "pidiendo teselas" dedicado especialmente a ALPHABETTA del foro "Diente de león"

Sin más que agregar, pasen, lean, disfruten y opinen ;)

Besos y panesitos de queso

AdRi :3

 _-Yo no me alegro- dice Peeta- Ojala hubiéramos esperado hasta la celebración oficial._

 _-Bueno, disfrutar de un tiempo, aunque sea breve, es mejor que no disfrutar de ninguno, ¿no?- pregunta Caesar, sorprendido._

 _-Quizá hubiese pensado lo mismo, Caesar, si no fuera por el bebé- responde Peeta, desesperado._

Ya está, ha soltado una bomba que hará nuevamente que todos olviden lo que los demás tributos antes que el hayan dicho. Todos en el estudio, incluida yo tratamos de asimilar la noticia…

Estoy… embarazada.

Todo el público para darse cuenta de lo mismo, pues empieza a armarse un alboroto, entran agentes de la paz para intentar mantener el orden, pero todos los intentos son inútiles, suena el himno de Panem, y se apagan las luces, somos escoltados detrás de cámaras en donde vemos a Haymitch que viene por nosotros.

-Camina preciosa- me empuja levemente al elevador y llegamos a nuestro apartamento en total silencio. Al entrar lo primero que logro ver es a Effie sentada en el sillón llorando en el hombro de Cinna.

-Peeta, Katniss, por fin han llegado, estaba muy angustiada por ustedes, no saben cómo lo siento, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada de esto?, Katniss querida, ¿desde cuándo paso esto?- Haymitch únicamente volteo los ojos y le explico de manera muy paciente que no era real.

-Effie, Effie, la chica no esta embarazada, solo fue una pequeña mentira para que detuvieran los juegos-

-¿¡Que hicieron que?!- Effie parecía a punto de un colapso - ¿Saben las consecuencias de lo que acaban de hacer?, El presidente Snow no cancelara los juegos y si se da cuenta de su engaño… Oh dios mío no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara-

Realmente, no pensé en las consecuencias de esto, hasta pensé que serviría…

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- habló Cinna- algo se nos ocurrirá…-

-Pues debe ser pronto- comento Effie- no debe tardar en hacer algo al respecto…-

Y en efecto, no tardo ni una hora en hacer algo al respecto, estábamos cenado estofado de cordero cuando tocaron a la puerta y detrás de ella estaban un avox de tez color chocolate, ojos color miel y hermoso cabello rizado negro azabache, detrás de él un hombre alto de tez canela, ojos verdes, el cabello de un extravagante color oro y dos perforaciones sobre su ceja izquierda, vestido con una bata blanca, en cuanto lo vi mi estómago se contrajo… no podía estar aquí por eso… o sí?...

-Buenas noches, lamento interrumpir su cena, mi nombre es Leonard y vengo de parte del señor Snow, vengo a hacer una prueba de embarazo para la señorita Everdeen- Todos se quedaron atónitos… ¿qué haríamos ahora? –por favor siéntese en el sofá, solo será una muestra de sangre- Obedientemente me levante de la mesa y me senté en el sofá, a nadie se le ocurría decir nada, el doctor saco de su maletín una jeringa y me saco sangre, después la coloco en un aparato que traía según dijo de la tecnología más reciente del capitolio, espero un par de minutos y empezó a parpadear una luz color verde –Esta listo, ¿quieren saber el resultado?-

-Po..por su puesto- contesto Effie tratando de parecer tranquila –pero sabemos el resultado de todas formas- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-Lo se, pero esta tecnología nos permite saber con exactitud cuantas semanas tiene de gestación y si esta saludable-

-Ah!, entonces veamos…- Haymitch estaba serio sentado en el sofá frente a mi, Peeta a mi lado sostuvo mi mano y Effie se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor… fue un momento silencioso y todo lo vi en cámara lenta, el doctor imprimió una hoja de su aparato y la leyó en silencio.

-Felicidades, señorita Everdeen, señor Melark, está embarazada y tiene 2 semanas exactamente de gestación, al parecer es un bebé sano, pero en un mes debe ir a una consulta al hospital- ¿Qué?, había oído mal seguramente, todos teníamos la misma cara de perplejidad, el doctor pareció darse cuenta –bueno de mi parte es todo, le llevare los resultados al señor Snow, un placer señores- nos dio la mano cortésmente- hasta luego- y así salió de la habitación, seguido por los avox que estaban en el apartamento.

-¿Me pueden explicar esto?- pregunto una enojada Effie a Peeta y a mí.

-Yo… yo… lo siento Kat- dijo Peeta aun sorprendido

-Wow… esto si es una sorpresa, felicidades chicos, aunque aun no entiendo en que mome…- Haymitch pareció darse cuenta de algo, de lo mismo que ya sabíamos Peeta y yo…

Las noches del tren…

-Pues no se en que momento haya sido, pero fue el momento justo. A Snow no le quedara ninguna duda de que estas embarazada y quizá detenga los juegos- hablo Cinna que se había mantenido inmóvil recargado en la pared.

Jamás había querido tener hijos, estarían en peligro cada año en los juegos, vivirían una vida de pobreza y hambre… y ahora aparte de tenerlos, los tendría en el capitolio y serian una pieza más de los juegos de Snow, seguramente cuando cumplieran 12 años seria "casualmente" seleccionados en la cosecha… Esto no podía ser cierto, debía estar equivocado…

-Kat, estas muy pálida, ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto Peeta angustiado –creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir, ah sido un día agotador-

Peeta me llevo aun atónita a mi cuarto y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse, lo detuve de la muñeca.

-Quédate conmigo- Susurre

-Siempre –Retrocedió hasta quedar frente a mí para darme un beso en la frente –solo iré por mi pijama-

-No vayas, por favor. Siento que si cerramos la puerta, no se abrirá hasta mañana- me vio tiernamente y sonrió.

-Está bien, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Debes prestarme una pijama- Sonrió de una manera que me hizo sonreír a mí.

Entramos a mi habitación y le preste un pantalón gris y una playera verde (mi color favorito, sobre todo en él, hace que sus ojos azules resalten). Nos bañamos y nos acostamos en la cama, era raro estar así con el, sobre todo en esta situación… se sentía como si fuéramos una familia.

-Kat- hablo Peeta mientras acariciaba mi cabello sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento mucho… esto no habría pasado si me hubiera cuidado-

-Shh, fue culpa de ambos y en parte, fue bueno, una vez más has salvado mi vida… -me miro tiernamente.

-Se que esto sonara egosta, pero estoy feliz, tendremos un hijo Kat, un hijo tuyo y mio, eso es… perfecto, algo que me hace muy feliz-

-Seria perfecto. Pero pensar en el futuro que le podemos dar –una lagrima comenzó a deslizarse por mi mejilla- el pensar en la vida que le daremos, Peeta, vivimos en un mundo terrible, hay demasiados peligros, los juegos, el hambre, enfermedades…-

-Tranquila –comenzó a secar mis lagrimas –juntos podremos superar lo que pase, ese bebé nos dara la fuerza para seguir dia a dia- con cuidado puso una de sus manos en mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo delicadamente.

El resto de la noche la pasamos entre caricias y besos, pero la intranquilidad de mi corazón no disminuyo, ambos sabíamos que Snow haría algo para afectarnos, a cualquiera de los tres.

-Despierta Katniss que hoy es un gran gran día –oí el ruido de la puerta y después un sonido de sorpresa –oh por dios, Peeta, ¿dormiste aquí?- ignorando a Effie, Peeta me dio un beso en la frente.

\- Kat, abre los ojos- susurro en mi oído

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-Porque quiero ver tus preciosos ojos grises- esa respuesta me tomo por sorpresa y me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Peeta…-

-¡Arriba los dos!, en un rato tendrán tiempo de hablar, el presidente Snow está en la televisión dando una conferencia sobre los juegos- ambos nos levantamos de la cama de un salto y aun con pijama seguimos a Effie hasta la sala, ahí ya estaban Haymitch, Cinna y Portia.

-Chico, preciosa, por fin despertaron, lamento mucho que su luna de miel haya sido interrumpida pero en serio deben ver esto-

El presidente Snow estaba hablando sobre los días oscuros, todo lo que significaban los juegos y su clara consternación por la noticia del embarazo de "la chica en llamas".

-...sin duda fue una noticia maravillosa, pero muy pronto, no hago esto por mi, si estuviera en mi poder cancelaría los juegos, o cambiaría las reglas, pero esto, damas y caballeros, será, el 3° Vasallaje de los 25, los juegos del hambre, no pueden ser cancelados, ni ahora ni nunca, así con que esto puedo decirles que comiencen los 75° juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su parte- sonrió de manera que parecía una serpiente ponzoñosa, la televisión se puso en negro, sonó el himno y salió el escudo de Panem, Cinna apagó la televisión, y yo estaba en estado de shock. Los juegos continuaban, y estaba embarazada, tendría que regresar a la arena con un pequeño de Peeta y mío en mi vientre... Tenía miedo que cuando creciera lo mandaran a la arena, fuera elegido en la cosecha a los 12 años, jamás me detuve a pensar que podía ir a la arena incluso antes de nacer...

Me levante del sillón lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en mi habitación, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie tocara a mi hijo... Al hijo de Peeta.

Hola que tal? Por favor comenten dejes sus reviews y sus opiniones, soy nueva y me gustaría escuchar su opinión, la verdad ya tengo el capitulo dos pero lo subiré la próxima semana, primero quier ver que piensan de este, creen que tenga futuro la historia o mejor me dedico a otra cosa, que podría cambiar? o hacer para mejorar?

Besos AdRi :3


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa, regrese con otro capitulo a petición de ustedes, muchas gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews, no sabe lo feliz que me hicieron.

Recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Suzane Collins.

Sin mas que agregar y muy emocionada pasen a leer.

Besos AddY :3

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta, creó que me quede dormida.

-Katniss, soy Peeta, abre la puerta por favor- silencio, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, ni si quiera Peeta, si algo le pasará a nuestro hijo... Todo esto era mi culpa, no debí permitir que pasará, porque había estado con Peeta, porque no habíamos tenido cuidado...

Sólo una frase vino a mi mente

Por amor

Sí, todo esto había sucedido por amor, amaba a Peeta, aunque jamás había tenido la fuerza de aceptarlo, lo amaba con todo mi ser, por esa razón me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma, pero Snow tenía razón en algo, fue muy pronto, pensamos que estaríamos a salvo, que después del tour de la victoria nos dejarían vivir en paz, que equivocados estábamos, en ese tour me di cuenta de que Peeta era mi cómplice, mi confidente y lo mucho que realmente lo apreciaba, al principio sólo debía convencer a Snow de que lo amaba, no lo logre. Pero logre algo mucho mejor que eso, logre darme cuenta de que después de fingir amarlo, lo amaba de verdad, amaba sus ojos, su risa, sus manos, amaba el calor y la tranquilidad que me daba en cada abrazo. Al principio me sentí culpable, por Gale, pero después me di cuenta de que merecía ser feliz con una chica que realmente lo quisiera, pues yo por mi parte lo veía como un hermano, le aclare ese punto cuando regresamos de la gira de la victoria y no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, no lo volví a ver hasta el día de la cosecha donde prometió por segunda vez que cuidaría de Primera y mamá, no pude despedirme de ellas... Y jamás lo haré. Salvaré a Peeta cueste lo que cueste, no podría vivir en mundo donde el no existiera, el que la luz en mi oscuridad.

Su voz me regreso a la realidad.

-Preciosa abre la puerta -incluso a través de la puerta se escuchaba que está preocupado y llorando.

Me levante del piso en el que estaba acostada, me dolía el cuerpo después de esa incómoda posición y abrí sólo un poco la puerta, Peeta me vio con cara de asombro y me abrazo.

-Tranquila Preciosa, encontraremos la forma de que todo esté bien- Logre zafarme de su abrazo y cerré nuevamente la puerta, pero esta vez con Peeta dentro -te salvaré, volverás a casa y cuidaras ese pequeño, por ambos-

-no- mi voz fue sólo un débil susurro -no- repetí más alto, sentí una traicionera lágrima escurrirse por mi mejilla izquierda -tú te salvaras Peeta, encontrare la manera de que salgas con vida, regresaras a casa, con tu familia y...- mi voz se quebró -encontrarás a alguien más y formaras una nueva vida-

-Jamás haré eso Katniss, tu eres mi vida- Ambos comenzamos a llorar

\- Snow no nos dejara volver a escapar a los dos con vida- dije después de un raro, ambos estábamos recostados en la cama como la noche anterior, yo recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta, el acariciando mi aún plano vientre, yo con una mano sobre la suya.

-Salgamos un rato a caminar, ya es tarde, no habrá nadie afuera y mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento- Asentí levemente, salimos del cuarto y como Peeta lo había dicho no había nadie cerca, todos ya estaban dormidos, salimos del apartamento y llegamos a la azotea -¿Recuerdas este lugar?-

-Como podría olvidarlo, aquí dijiste una vez que no querías volverte una pieza más de Snow, y ahora se a lo que te refieres- Suspire

-Gracias a ti logre ser algo más que una pieza de sus juegos-

-Tú me diste la fuerza- Peeta me abrazo por la espalda y nos quedamos contemplando la luna un rato.

-Te amo- dijo cerca de mi oído, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. Intente que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca, pero fue imposible, tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía... Todo lo que amaba me lo habían quitado, lo había perdido por culpa de Snow, si le decía lo que sentía a Peeta corría el riesgo de que algo malo pasará, el lugar de eso las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y bajar por mis mejillas.

-Shh, no llores Kat, perdón, si no te gusta no lo vuelo a decir, lo siento.-

-También…- debía decirlo, quizá jamás tuviera otra oportunidad como esta –también te amo Peeta- pareció quedarse en shock y de la nada, se levantó en sus brazos y me beso, no era un beso casto y puro, al contrario, fue un beso lleno de desesperación y deseo, poco a poco me fue dejando en el piso para rodearme con sus brazos.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dicho eso volvió a besarme, regresamos a mi habitación – ¿no hay manera de que te convenza de que intentes salvarte?, por nuestro bebé-

-No Peeta, no tengo la fuerza para poder salir adelante sin ti…-

-Pero encontraras la fuerza Katniss, entiéndelo, debes hacerlo por el- dijo tocando mi vientre –él tiene derecho a vivir, a tener una madre como tú, que lo cuide y lo proteja-

-Peeta…-

-Por favor…-

-Lo…lo pensare- dije en un suspiro –pero dudo que Snow nos deje vivir a ambos-

Nos acostamos y como la noche anterior ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco hablamos.

Me desperté y busque a Peeta con mi brazo, abrí los ojos pero ya no estaba, seguro estaba desayunando pues olía a comida, cosa que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, me levante y corrí al baño donde perdí mi cena de la noche anterior, Peeta entró al baño poco después, me recogió el cabello en una coleta cosa que agradecí y me empezó a pasar una mano por la espalda.  
-Tranquila- dijo masajeando lentamente mi espalda -todo está bien, ¿ya estas mejor?- dijo después de unos minutos, sólo logre asentir, aún me sentía mareada y odiaba vomitar, nunca había tenido un estómago débil como para hacerlo, pero supongo que era normal en este momento. Peeta me ayudó a ponerme de pie y cuando se aseguró de que podía mantenerme en pie dejó que me lavara los dientes -te esperó afuera Kat si necesitas algo avísame-  
-Gracias -termine de lavarme los dientes y cepillarme el cabello, pero aun así me veía fatal.  
Salí del baño y Peeta me estaba esperando sentado en la cama, me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me tomó de la mano.  
-Vamos-  
Llegamos al comedor en donde ya se encontraban Haymitch y Effie desayunando.  
-¿Qué pasa preciosa, te sientes mal?- dijo Haymitch entre risas. Lo vi con una mirada fría cosa que supongo no salió como esperaba pues solo logre que se riera aun mas.

-Oh, dios cariño, estas muy pálida, te vez fatal. ¿estas bien?-  
-Eh estado mejor- a veces Effie era un poco obvia, me sentía fatal, Peeta me sirvió el desayuno y en cuanto lo tuve frente a mi tuve unas inmensas ganas de regresar al baño y depositar lo que no tenía en el estómago.  
Peeta pareció entender pues alejó el plato de mi -¿qué quieres para desayunar? Te pediré lo que quieras-  
-No tengo hambre lo único que me gustaría es regresar a la cama-  
-jajajajaja- Haymitch soltó una sonora carcajada -no creó que tengas tanta suerte preciosa -  
-Haymitch tiene razón cariño, dentro de un rato deberán ir a la sala de entrenamiento a tomar sus clases necesarias para sorprender a los jueces- El sólo pensar en todo lo que debería hacer me sentí peor.  
-¿Y si no vamos hasta mañana?- preguntó Peeta inocentemente  
-No lo creó el dio de hoy la táctica será hacer amigos, deben conocerlos a todos y formar alguna alianza, preciosa deberás esforzarte mucho, chico no dejes que cometa ninguna tontería-  
-No, la dejaré sola -cometo Peeta  
Paso el desayuno y llegaron Cinna y Portia, yo aún tenía demasiado sueño, pero me obligaron a ponerme el uniforme de entrenamiento. Cuando estábamos listos bajamos a la sala de entrenamiento.  
-Tranquila Kat, sólo estaremos aquí un rato y después podemos subir a dormir-  
-Gracias Peeta, por todo-  
-No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto- después de decir esto me beso, fue un beso corto pero me hizo sentir mucho mejor.  
Llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento y ya estaba ahí nuestra entrenadora dándonos la bienvenida y diciendo todo lo que había por hacer.  
Después de escucharla voltee a ver a Peeta que se encontraba viendo un ring de pelea con dos chicos. Los cuales si no mal recuerdo habían presentado como Finnik y Brutus.

-Ve con ellos – dije

-No, iré contigo a donde quieras-

-Quiero, que vayas a pelear con ellos, forma alianzas, tu sabes que no soy buena para eso y solo estorbare, mejor ve tu y yo iré a otro lado, para cubrir mas territorio-

Me di la vuelta y fui a la estación de nudos donde la entrenadora parecía feliz de ver que por lo menos tenía una alumna.  
-Hola -saludo cortésmente -mi nombre es Kala te enseñaré a hacer algunos nudos que te pueden servir para varias cosas...- y así comenzamos a hacer varias cosas, después de un rato que estuve segura que no olvidaría esto pase a la siguiente estación, cuando iba caminando vi que Peeta peleaba con un chico más grade que el, moreno, Chaff el amigo de Haymitch, tal parece que ya empezó a hacer aliados. Llegue a la siguiente estación donde había una pareja un tanto peculiar un chico y una chica de edad mayor, Bette y Wiress, estaban intentado hacer fuego pero no sabían la técnica correcta la cual me tome la molestia de enseñarles, a cambio ellos me enseñaron a ver campos de fuerza.  
Con más sueño llegue a la que me propuse sería mi última estación por hoy, en donde conocí a Mags una linda anciana que me enseño a hacer anzuelos para pescar, pero a cambio le ofrecí unas clases de arco.  
Llegamos a la zona de arcos la cual estaba equipada con personas holográficas a las cuales debías disparar. Entre al salón y comencé a disparar, no falle ni un sólo objetivo, pero termine bastante cansada y mareada, al salir Peeta estaba en la puerta al igual que todos los demás tributos.  
Peeta me tomó en sus brazos.  
-Kat, suficiente por hoy debes descansa, no debes esforzarte tanto por el bebé -dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz, deje que me llevará en brazos hasta nuestro apartamento.  
-Chicos...oh dios Katniss ¿estás bien?, ¿paso algo? -  
-Nada Effie tranquila, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada y mareada-  
-La voy a llevar a la habitación para que descanse -anuncio Peeta. Me recostó en la cama y me dio mi pijama para cambiarme de ropa.  
-Estuviste fantástica, preciosa -dijo dándome un beso en la frente -ya no tendremos que preocuparnos quienes serán nuestros aliados, gracias a ti todos querrán serlo- me arropó en la cama con mucho cuidado.  
-Peeta, no te vayas -cuando dije esas palabras sentí el rubor en mis mejillas.  
-Sólo iré a traerte algo de comer, seguro estas hambrienta -lo estaba y bastante, no haber desayunado en la mañana y estar practicando todo el día había logrado dejarme así y mi estómago lo hizo saber haciendo un gruñido -vez, eso es un si, no tardare, no te levantes - salió de la habitación y me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior.  
Aún me costaba trabajo asimilar la noticia, estaba embarazada, y sin saber que hacer... Si en la arena decidía salvar a Peeta, tendría que morir nuestro hijo.. Si decidía salvar a nuestro hijo... Debía morir Peeta. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, subí mis rodillas y las abrace, que debía hacer, estaba confundida, pero también estaba segura de que Snow no nos permitiría vivir a ninguno. Quizá todo fuera en vano, quizá me preocupaban cosas sin importancia, pero mi bebé merecía nacer, conocer el mundo... Dejarlo morir sin antes vivir sería muy cruel, y Peeta, mi chico del pan, mi chico que poseía el cielo en sus ojos... Que haría sin él. No podría ser feliz sin él, jamás. Entre lágrimas y pensamientos caí dormida.

Muahaha soy malvada XD

¿que pasara ahora?

Merezco reviews, tomatazos, que me fusilen? algo?

Espero subir el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana, pero no prometo nada pues tengo exámenes T.T...

Besos y panes de quesito

AdRi :3


End file.
